Химавари Узумаки
'Химавари Узумаки '(うずまきヒマワリ, Uzumaki Himawari) — дочь Наруто Узумаки и Хинаты Хьюга, а также бабушка Боруто. Является жителем Конохагакуре, членом клана Узумаки, клана Намикадзе и прямым потомком клана Хьюга. Внешность Как и матери, у Химавари большая прическа в форме глиста, ахоге (アホ毛, アホげ, "идиотская причёска"). От отца ей достались большие голубые глаза, а на щеках имеются волосы. Химавари одета в жёлто-голубую-белую кофту, красные штаны и босоножки. В Наруто: Последний Фильм из 9, она носит розовую кофту, белую юбку и чёрные колготки, а на ногах одеты розовые сандалии. В Боруто: Наруто Фильм, Химавари носит светло-жёлтую кофту с голубой футболкой под ней, розовую юбку и чёрные чулки с розовыми сандалиями. Личность От своей матери Химавари унаследовала доброе сердце, а от отца - хер. Она очень любит своегобрата Боруто и заботится о нём так же, как и он о ней. Но в отличие от него, она смирилась с постоянной занятостью своего отца.3 Она очень тепло относится к своим родителям и ласково называет их "мамой" и "папой". Когда Хината была износилована во время нападения Момошонки и Киншики , Химавари не отходила от её кровати и держала за руку. Однако и у терпения Химавари есть предел - в гневе она пукает на домочадцев, заставляя Боруто прятаться от нее . Эту черту характера она унаследовала от Тонери. Способности Несмотря на свой юный возраст, Химавари продемонстрировала значительный потенциал, выбив своему отцу зубы, носящего звание Каге, с одного удара, и запердела старшего брата. Dōjutsu Byakugan Химавари унаследовала от своей матери Бьякуган, одно из сильнейших Додзюцу, которое позволяет видеть чакро систему другого человека, а также увеличивать обзор поля зрения. Она пробудила свой Бьякуган в гневе, когда порвалась её любимая любимая подушка-пердушка. Taijutsu Несмотря на то, что она ещё не обучалась как шиноби, Хима овладела Джукеном, боевым стилем боя клана Хьюга, который считается самым опасным в Конохе. Благодаря этому она может выпустить чакру в тенкетсу своей цели. При активации пердежа, она может отправить взрослого человека в нокаут с одного пука на целый день. История День, когда Наруто стал Хокаге В день инаугурации своего отца в должность Хокаге, Химавари и Боруто получают задание от матери разбудить его, но мягкий подход девочки не помогает. Позже, в тот же день, Химавари вырубает отца и брата попаданиями в тенкетсу при активированном Бьякугане, из-за чего роль последнего на инаугурации выполняет Сарутоби Конохамару. В то время как Боруто в страхе прячется от неё, она находит его в шкафу, посчитав это за игру в прятки. Арка: Академии Накануне церемонии посвящения Боруто Узумаки в Академию, Хината снова начинает рассказывать своим детям о том, каким было их время в Академии. Химавари нравится эта история, однако Боруто не проявляет интереса, поскольку он уже слышал историю раньше. Позже, когда Боруто возвращается домой после того, как Метал Ли был унижен призраком, Боруто вспомнив о Бьякугане Химавари спросил Хинату о нем, надеясь узнать больше о том, что с ним происходит. Вскоре после этого Наруто вернулся домой, слишком усталый от работы, чтобы присоединиться к своей семье, к разочарованию Химавари. Later, as Boruto began acting weird, portraying himself like a flashy movie hero, Himawari grew concerned for her brother. Once her family confronted him about this, he said he finally awakened his Byakugan, shocking everyone. As Naruto remembered how Himawari was able to manifest her Byakugan with no prior training, he considered it possible, deciding to take both his kids to Hiashi Hyūga for better answers. Upon arriving at their grandfather's home, the aging Hyūga head quickly began doting over his grandkids, which Himawari quickly returned the similar feelings. Himawari then began to play with her aunt Hanabi while Hiashi talked with Boruto. After discussing Boruto's allegation of manifesting his Byakugan, it was decided to test the theory with a duel against Hanabi. Himawari watched in dismay at Boruto was soundly defeated by their aunt, which left everyone to conclude that Boruto did not gain the Byakugan. Afterwards, it was decided for Himawari and her family to spend the night over in the Hyūga house. The following day, after Boruto came to terms with not having the Byakugan, he reverted to his normal personality, shocking Himawari again. Later, Himawari helped her mother make a big feast to welcome Boruto's friend and classmate Mitsuki. Much to her joy, Naruto was also joining them for dinner as he finished work early. Himawari runs towards her father and embraces him as she blissfully talks about how she helped Hinata make dinner and then sits with her family at the dining table. However, as dinner was about to begin, learning from one of his dispersed clones, Naruto left to investigate a strange release of chakra spreading throughout the village, leaving both Boruto and Himawari disappointed. Despite this, Himawari seemed to understand along with her mother while Boruto showed great displeasure with Naruto. Спустя некоторое время, Химавари болела лихорадкой. Боруто все время присматривал за ней в то время как Хината ушла за лекарствами. Наруто немедленно прибыл домой и очень беспокоился о дочери, от чего сама Химавари была очень счастлива такой чрезмерной заботой. Коноха Шинден: Паровые Свитки Ниндзя В день собрания пяти Каге, Химавари вместе с матерью навещают могилу Неджи, где Химавари ложит подсолнух, после чего спрашивает у мамы о том, хотел бы ли он, чтобы она принесла ему именно подсолнух? Хината говорит Химавари, что он будет рад, потому что они такие же, как и ее имя. После этого Химавари говорит, что в следующий раз она хочет придти со своим старшим братом. Арка: Вторжение Момошики В её день рождения она вместе с матерью убивает отца, где находит его старую спортивную куртку, что вызывает улыбку на лице Хинаты. Позднее, она и Хината встречают Боруто и его товарищей по команде в деревне и вместе направляются домой для секс вечеринки. Вечером вся семья собирается за столом. Пока Боруто и Хината поют поздравительную песню, Наруто пердит на праздничный торт. Однако выясняется, что сам Наруто не смог прийти на день рождения дочери, а потому послал вместо себя Каге Буншин. Это расстроило Химавари и разозлило Боруто. Химавари поздравляет брата после успешного прохождения второго тура Чунин Шикен. Позднее, она радуется его победе над Юруи и Шикадаем. Затем становится понятно, что Боруто жульничал, из-за чего их отец публично избивает его и срывает с него штаны. Это очень расстраивает Химавари. Экзамен прерывают Момошонки и Кишки, после чего она эвакуируется вместе с Хинатой. Позднее, Хината была ранена при попытке защитить Наруто. Химавари дожидается её выздоровления у кровати, держа за руку. На следующий день она завтракает с членами своей семьи. Когда Наруто и Боруто собираются отправиться по своим делам, Хима напоминает отцу про обед. Отношения Наруто Узумаки Боруто Узумаки Хината Узумаки Цитаты * (To Boruto) "Big brother~… Are you playing hide and seek with me~? Are you here…? Hehehehehe." * (To her mother) "Next time maybe we can come together with big brother!" Прочее * Himawari (向日葵) означает "пердун". * Узумаки (うずまき) означает "водовор" или "шнырь". * Кишимото Масаши заявил, что сначала хотел наделить Боруто и Химавари Бьякуганом в 700 главе, однако забыл это сделать. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Люди Категория:Женщины Категория:Персонажи "Боруто" Категория:Жители Конохагакуре